


Day off

by Lucchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, lumark, markhei, slice of life i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucchan/pseuds/Lucchan
Summary: Mark sneezed one, two, three times in a row. Damn, getting sick was such an annoying thing.





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am and I need help but here's some fluff

Mark sneezed one, two, three times in a row. Damn, getting sick was such an annoying thing.

It was his own fault only. He overslept yesterday and rushed to get to class in time, not caring at all about the fact that it was raining, obviously not having an umbrella with him.

So, it's not surprising he woke up this morning feeling like shit. He got a cold, unfortunately.

He called Yukhei, his boyfriend, just to tell him about it, not wanting to make him worried. Well, it didn't worked, because obviously he’d want to skip all of his classes just to take care of him.

“It's ok, I'm perfectly fine” Mark assured him. “I'm kinda upset because I'll have to explain myself to the teachers tomorrow and stuff, but that's all”

_“You're not ok! You must be in a really bad condition to just stay home like that”_ Yukhei’s concern was evident in his voice.

Well, his throat was fucked, he was a sneezing mess, feeling weak and probably had a fever too. Everything caused by rain, that's what you got for not taking care of yourself properly, at least that's what Mark thought.

“I'm fine, just tired” He tried to convince Yukhei once again. “You wanna skip your classes for what?”

_“I could make you soup! And I promise I wouldn't burn your kitchen down, since you have this ability too. And I’d probably cuddle the hell out of you”_

Mark pouted. He'd be lying if he said the last part wasn't amusing, he could really use some cuddles right now.

“Don't worry… You can do all of that later… I'll take care of myself, I promise. I'll eat, drink lots of water and probably nap because you know my sleeping routine sucks” He tried to sound excited and heard Yukhei sigh.

_“Ok then… I'll come over as soon as I can. Please, take care and rest, baby”_

“As you wish, honey”

_“... You always sound so ironic when you call me honey”_

“That's the spirit!” He laughed. “I'm kidding. See you later, love you”

_“Love you too”_ Yukhei said back before hanging up.

And there he was, sick and alone for the rest of the day. Since it was pretty early in the morning, he could go back to sleep and that's what he did. At least when he was asleep, he could forgot about his fucked throat, that's what bothered him the most.

He woke up a few hours later, feeling kinda rested because even on weekends he couldn't sleep that much, always having a lot to do. College sucks, yeah.

Mark checked his phone, noticing it was noon already. Wow, that was a good nap indeed and he wondered just how tired he must've been.

He also checked his messages and obviously he got some from Yukhei, just wanting to know about his condition.

_“just took a loooong nap_

_now i should probably have lunch_

_I won't burn the kitchen down ~_

_anyway, just to tell you im alive”_

Getting out of bed was a really hard thing to do, but he succeed. He walked to the kitchen, wrapped around his blanket and looking like the cutest burrito. At least that's something Yukhei would say, probably.

“That's our secret, ok?” Mark said to himself when he opened the fridge and looked for last night's pizza.

Right, he promised to eat and take care, but he wasn't hungry at all. Plus, his throat wasn't in the best condition, so eating was such a pain in the ass. But he'd do it anyway because he couldn't starve.

He ate slowly and drank lots of water, looking kinda tired even if he spent the whole morning sleeping. He thought about all the medicines he should take and that's what he did after, not caring enough to wash his plate, just leaving on the sink.

Lunch? Ok. Medicines? Ok. What now?

Mark ended up on the couch, not leaving his blanket of course, turning the TV on and watching whatever's up right now. He was bored. Some of his friends texted him, asking about how he was and blah-blah-blah, he calmed them down.

Obviously Yukhei kept texting him almost all the time, and to be honest, Mark missed him.

Maybe he was just clingy and unnecessarily needy because he was sick, but he kinda regretted his decision of not letting him skip class and come over. If Yukhei was there, they'd probably be cuddling right now and Mark was sure he'd try his best to make him feel better.

That's what he did everyday, though, especially when Mark was feeling down.

But Mark didn't like when he felt unnecessarily needy, so he just stayed like that, probably unconsciously pouting.

Mark's afternoon was boring. He watched TV, took a shower and surprisingly fell asleep again.

Yukhei arrived some hours later, he had a key anyway. He found Mark on the couch, still peacefully sleeping and looking the most adorable thing in the whole world, at least in Yukhei’s eyes, of course.

He tried to be quiet and softly placed a kiss on Mark's forehead. Yeah, he's that whipped and in love.

Mark woke up like twenty minutes later, feeling kinda dizzy and lost but involuntarily smiled when noticed Yukhei casually sitting on the floor, right next to him, distracted by his phone.

“Hi” He said in a tiny voice, immediately receiving the other's attention.

“Hey, babe” He ruffled his hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Hm…” He thought for a few seconds. “Way better, actually! My throat really made me suffer…”

“Awesome! What did you had for lunch?”

Damn. Last night's pizza… Well, Mark had his reasons.

“Last night's pizza… But I wasn't hungry at all! And my throat was fucked…” He sounded kinda desperate trying to find excuses.

“It's ok, baby” Yukhei smiled again. “If you're feeling better, it doesn't matter anymore. How was your day?”

_Boring and I missed you a lot._ At least that's what he thought.

“Boring”

“Well, you didn't wanted me to come over…”

“No! I wanted… But you had a test today, you couldn't just leave everything” Both of them sighed, unfortunately it was the truth.

“I missed you a lot” Yukhei stood up just to sit on the couch, obviously having Mark on his lap. He was so warm.

“I shouldn't be that close to you” Mark warned. “I still can get you sick” He put a hand over his mouth and nose.

“I don't care at all. Let me kiss you!” He tried to lean in but Mark tried his best to move away.

“No! It's not like I don't want to, but it's just not… appropriate right now” He pouted.

“Don't you trust me?” Yukhei raised an eyebrow.

“Usually, yes. But you should trust _me_ when I say I still can get you sick”

“I'll take the risk”

Mark could keep rambling about the said risks, but as he said, it's not like he didn't wanted. So when Yukhei tried to kiss him again, he just let him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Still being kinda clingy, because he was sick, of course.

“You better cuddle the hell out of me as you promised” Mark said to him right after.

And so he did.

 

And two days later, when Mark was already fully recovered, Yukhei got sick.

“I told you so!”

“Totally worth it”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's too sweet and I'll die 
> 
> My twitter: @xiuwantsme


End file.
